Accel Turn
The Accel Turn (アクセルターン Akuseru Tān), or Accelerating Turn, is a battle technique employed by Pandoras. It is a High End Skill created by Kazuha Aoi. Taught to third-year Pandora students, Accel Turn gives a Pandora a temporary boost of speed that makes them hard to track by Nova, normal people, or Limiters. According to Ingrid Bernstein, Accel Turn is a great skill against Nova, but not against Pandora's since it gives a lot of openings, making the Pandora vulnerable to counteractions. Speed: 170.15m/s, 380.60mph or Mach 0.5 These calculations are based on what Julia Munberk said to Cassie Lockheart about her Quadruple Accel being Mach 2. Accel Variants Double Accel Double Accel (ダブルアクセル, Daburu Akuseru) is a variant of the Accel Turn that allows a Pandora to go twice as fast than with a regular Accel. It is usually performed by doing one Accel followed by another. Speed: 340,30m/s, 761,21mph or Mach 1 No-Interval Double Accel ' ' The No Interval Double Accel is a special variant of the Double Accel without the brief lag in between jumps. This is a unique Accel only used by Arnett McMillan and Satellizer L. Bridget. Speed: 340,30m/s, 761,21mph or Mach 1 (perpetual motion) Triple Accel ' ' Triple Accel (トリプルアクセル, Toripuru Akuseru) is a variant of the Accel Turn that is three times faster than a regular Accel. It is usually performed by doing one Accel followed by another, much like Double Accel. Speed: 510,45m/s, 1141,81mph or Mach 1.5 No-Interval Triple Accel A variant of the Accel Turn that is three times the speed of a normal Accel, without the lag in-between jumps. This Accel was used by Arnett McMillan in her battle royale against Ticy Phenyl for the title of Class President. Cassie Lockheart also used this against Julia Munberk. Speed: 510,45m/s, 1141,81mph or Mach 1.5 (perpetual motion) Quadruple Accel Quadruple Accel (クワトロフルアクセル, Kuwadorofuru Akuseru) is a variant of the Accel Turn that is four times faster than a regular Accel. It is a technique developed by Cassie Lockheart. She is one of two Pandora's to ever perform it, earning her the nickname "Godspeed of the East", from this being (then) the ultimate speed and her being at East Genetics. Speed: 680.60m/s, 1522.41mph or Mach 2 Quintuple Accel Quintuple Accel (五重 アクセル, Gojū Akuseru) is five times faster than a regular Accel and outclasses Cassie Lockheart's Quadruple Accel. It was performed by Satellizer L. Bridget while in her Nova Form state. Speed: 850,75m/s, 1903,07mph or Mach 2.5 Sextuple Accel Sextuple Accel is the fastest known Accel to date, being six times faster than a regular Accel. Cassie Lockheart reaches this speed for a moment with her Stigmata Amplification technique that allowed her to outclass Julia Munberk's Mach 3 Division Waves. During the 12th Nova Clash, Satellizer uses her new abilities to transcend this speed and decapitate the Pandora Class Nova in a perfectly timed attack, but it took her a lot of time to charge and soon collapsed under the magnitude of the speed. Speed: 1020,87m/s, 2283,62mph or Mach 3 Valkyrie Accel Variants Tachyon Accel Tachyon Accel (タキオン アクセル, Takion Akuseru) is an Accel Turn unique to Valkyries. Unlike the No-Interval Accels which are of their own subtype, this Accel automatically has no breaks upon activation. Octuple Tachyon Octuple Tachyon (8倍の タキオン, 8-Bai no Takion) is the unique Tachyon Accel deployed by Ouka Tenjouin. It is by far the fastest Tachyon Accel among the Valkyrie body, however she is not able to implement it's usage right from the bat; as it needs to charge up first. Octuple itself stands for eight fold of something, which imply's that the Octuple Tachyon is eight times faster than the average Tachyon. Whether it's faster then a triple/quadruple Accel remains to be seen. Unique Accel Variants Accel-Tempest .]] Accel-Tempest is a combination of Accel Turn and Tempest Turn, comprised into a single technique. The only known users of this particular technique are Satellizer L. Bridget and Arnett McMillan. The Accel-Tempest combination is shown to include any variant of Accel Turn that the user knows while using the Tempest Turn to make two after-images. Thus it c an also be described as a whole new skill with its own distinct variants. Detailed explanation, however, has not be given yet on this skill. Notable Accel Users *Satellizer L. Bridget *Arnett McMillan *Cassie Lockheart *Holly Rose *Elizabeth Mably *Jessica Edwin Notable Tachyon Users *Tiziana Ferrari *Ouka Tenjouin Triva *Pandora's who can only perform the Accel Turn are called Accel-type Pandora. *'Tachyon' is a Greek derivation from "ταχύς" (synonymic to fast) made as a neuter term with the Greek "-ον" (-on). This particle has imaginary mass which means that its velocity always is faster than light. Wikipedia: tachyon See Also *Tempest Turn *Illusion Turn Footnotes References Category:Technical terms